


Little Bit Lost

by MimiIvory



Series: Drifting [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Asriel Dreemurr, Adult Chara (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Asriel Dreemurr Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Chara Dreemurr Lives, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Storyswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe- Human Souls are alive, Dimension Travel, Dimension-Hopping Frisk, Frisk fell into the Core, Gen, Gender-Neutral Frisk (Undertale), Good Parent Toriel (Undertale), Good humans, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Most monsters kill without hestiation, Murderer Frisk (Undertale), Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Parent Asgore Dreemurr, Parent Toriel (Undertale), Parental Asgore (Undertale), Queen Toriel (Undertale), Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader is Frisk (Undertale), Spoilers - Undertale Genocide Route, Storyswap Frisk, Sweetheart Asriel Dreemurr, The Core (Undertale), Underfell Flowey (Undertale), Underfell Toriel (Undertale), Underswap Alphys (Undertale), Underswap Asgore (Undertale), Underswap Temmie - Freeform, Underswap Toriel (Undertale), Underswap Undyne (Undertale), Undertale Saves and Resets, humans and monsters are equally good, mute character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiIvory/pseuds/MimiIvory
Summary: Frisk was pushed into the Core. Instead of getting turned into Core!Frisk, They became a parasite, hopping from one world to the next. They see a happily ever after.
Relationships: Asriel Dreemurr & Frisk, Asriel Dreemurr & Human Souls, Chara & Asriel Dreemurr
Series: Drifting [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096559
Kudos: 14
Collections: Butterscotch and Blood and Dust





	1. It doesn't matter where you are

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [to rest in crypts and wake in gardens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098129) by [feralphoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralphoenix/pseuds/feralphoenix). 



You are tired.

You are at the bottom of a hole. You ended up here instead of falling, so it’s probably not one of the universes bent on hurting you.

Heh.

Like they ever are opposed to hurting you.

Don’t get you wrong, some of them accept peace easy as pie. You couldn’t believe that Undyne was so kind, that once. Then you met Alphys. It made sense then.

They switch in and out, but if you stand there, or don’t say the right thing, only one or two of them look guilty when they kill you.

You remember when Toriel speared you. You thought that at least Asgore would be kind. He sliced you in half, by accident. You think.

You are tired of dying. You are tired of living. You are tired of playing the perfect child.

You will wait until a monster comes to harass you awake. It has happened before. Frogs spitting bullets, or vegetables. This is why no one likes you, vegie guy.

The flower can’t get you here. Probably. Might drag himself in.

It’s happened. Not often, though.

Sometimes it’s a doll with terrible pitch. Equally willing to kill you, so what does it matter? You think it was a tree, once.

Usually the wandering monsters will come your way before the flower.

Sometimes it’s whoever has taken on the roll of caring for the ruins. They sometimes try to stuff you into a coffin instead of checking your pulse. Usually they just cry, and leave you be. Sometimes they remember how to check your pulse. That doesn’t always bode well.


	2. Happy Endings

You think you might have been happy if you had stayed in the first happily ever after. You sprang up like a rabbit from death back then. You didn’t understand consequences well before, and you understood it worse with the ability to pop back up from death, and wave your hand through time

You killed everyone. It made you hurt inside, but you were curious.

You never did it again. Not in any of the worlds. You hope it is some sort of penance, but it’s probably just so you don’t have to get tugged around by Chara again.

You think you broke Chara. You wish you could apologize, but they’re long gone. Like everyone else.

Maybe you were Chara once or twice. You’ve met someone claiming to be Frisk. They were alright. Made a lot of threats, but there’s always someone who does that. You don’t hold it against them. They made good jokes.

You decided to play good, to make up for it. But you never could get the real happily ever after. Maybe you could have if you kept trying. You didn’t get the chance.

Sans shoved you into the core. You couldn’t believe it then. You can’t blame him now. You trapped him in repeat trying to get the right happily ever after.

You’ve gotten other happily ever after’s, though. You liked them well enough, but you can’t stay for long.

You remember one time you opened your eyes in a room with blue flowers, and when you opened them again, the flowers were purple. That was enough to get you up. Asriel taught you how to weave flower crowns one time. Didn’t stop Undyne from killing you the second you got past the flower, but maybe it added to the defense the next time. She saw you as human, you suppose.

Your name is Frisk, and you are tired.


	3. Huh?

You get up and walk around a couple of minutes later. You were never very good at waiting. Too determined.

There is no flower waiting for you. Or any dolls. You think this might be a bad sign.

When everyone else is meaner, the one in the beginning is nicer. And the flower is gone.

Oh well.

You walk up to a monster with white fur. Toriel, or Asgore? You're not sure.

(Goat) “Oh golly, I didn’t think there would be another human. I guess I was wrong. I should have checked more often.”

They must be Asgore. Right?

(Asgore?) “My apologies. What is your name, child?”

You don’t think you’ve ever been asked your name so early.

(You) “I’m Frisk. Who are you?”

He smiles at you.

(Asgore?) “I am Asriel. I’m in charge of taking care of the ruins right now. Why don’t I take you home?”

Sounds great.

(You) “Sure. Can you tell me about down here while we go over?”

He frowns. Probably at the thought of a child pitching themself down a mountain. You just wanted to have an adventure. You certainly got it.

Chara never ends up there because of a little adventure. You know that much.

Huh. The voice isn’t there. And the flower wasn’t there.

Maybe everyone lived. Nah, that would be too much to ask. You hope that they’re in peace, wherever they are. You don’t think most people get stuck on a save screen.


	4. Oh, Wow

(Asriel) “And then there’s my siblings!”

Hold up.

(You) “How many siblings do you have?”

You hope you came off as curious instead of tired.

(Asriel) “Oh, seven. There’s Chara, and Ben, and Tessa, and Trey, and Winnie and Pixie and Jamie.”

Wow. The Dreemurrs never adopt this many children.

(Asriel) “I guess I have eight, now. If you want to be my sibling.”

Wait. Wait.

(You) “The fallen children are your siblings?”

Asriel looks at you in confusion.

(Asriel) “Yeah, how’d you know? Well, they don’t live with us. Chara wouldn’t like it. They don’t like humans. Oh, my goodness. You haven’t even gotten to know me yet, and I already asked you to be my sibling. I’m sorry. Mom always says I’m too forward.”

Okay, Toriel’s still alive.

(Asriel) “Why don’t I take you to Mom and Dad?”

You give a thumbs up.

(You) “Sounds good.”

Oh, that was toneless. Asriel shoots you a sideways glance, but moves on quickly enough.

(Asriel) “Okay, well, we’re going to have to take a boat to Capitol. Just a warning, the Riverperson can be really creepy.”

You like the Riverperson. They usually remember you.

(Asriel) “Don’t worry, they won’t hurt you! They’re just confusing, and hard to talk to.”

Sounds about right.

(You) “Let’s go.”


	5. Tra La La

Asriel looks uncertain of how to approach you. You hope that he doesn’t try to ask you about your family. You were usually on the streets, and you don’t remember much. You remember Mr. Walsh. He would try to feed you. It was never enough, but it was something.

(Asriel) “So, I like your name.”

You can’t say you like his. You did the first time, but it was tied to dreams and kindness, which might have been the only reason why you liked it. You have heard his name too many times to say that you.

(You) “Thanks, I chose it myself.”

Asriel looks at you with sorrow in his eyes.

(Asriel) “Why?”

At least his tone is better than his expression.

(You) “I didn’t get one from my mom. Or dad. People gave me names, but none of them stuck, ya know. When I figured out that I wasn’t a boy or a girl, it ruled out a lot of names. I liked Frisk.”

You found it in a dictionary.

(Asriel) “Oh, that’s sweet. And there’s the Riverperson.”

You wave to the Riverperson. They flap their cloak at you.

(Asriel) “To Capitol, please.”

The Riverperson gets you into the boat.

(Riverperson) “Tra la la. Beware of attachment. Worlds fade quicker than memories.”

Do they think you’ll get attached? You wonder what’s different this time.

(You) “Thank you.”

Asriel looks at you sideways.

(Asriel) “You got something helpful out of that? It just sounded like a threat to me.”

Of course it did.

(You) “That’s because they weren’t talking to you.”

Asriel looks more confused but decides to move on.

(Asriel) “Usually they tell you their name first.”

You shrug. And then it is time to disembark.

You doubt Asriel really trusts you, but he also hasn’t killed you yet, which seems like a good sign.

Maybe no one will try to kill you. There are fallen humans here, all of them. And the monsters in Snowdin where there was another Frisk would hold back from killing you.

Eh, you shouldn’t push your luck. At least the save screen is a nice place to lay down.


	6. Mama and Papa

Asriel helps you out of the boat, like he is a gentleman escorting a lady to safety. You don’t mind too much. You think that this is the first time someone other than the Riverperson has ridden with you in the boat

(You) “Thanks, Riverperson!”

They flap their cloak at you. You wave back.

(Asriel) “Is that a wave? Did they just wave at you? Have they been waving at me this whole time, and I never waved back?”

Asriel looks concerned. You pat his arm.

(You) “You can wave the next time.”

It isn’t even a once-in-a-timeline type of experience.

(Asriel) “How are you so chill about this?”

This is your life.

(You) “Not like I’ve ever had much of a rhythm. We were about to see your parents?”

Asriel looks glad for the change of subject.

(Asriel) “Not too much farther. And here we go.”

You get the door for him, like a little gentleman. You have to keep him guessing, don’t you?

(Asriel) “Thanks, Frisk. Hey! Mom and Dad! I found another fallen human!”

They take longer to come then you thought that they would. And it is just Toriel. She looks old.

(Toriel) “Oh, hello, child. What is your name?”

Much older than she should be. Well, Asriel is an adult. That never happens.

(You) “Hello, Miss Toriel.”

Toriel gives a little gasp.

(Toriel) “Asriel, did you tell this one my name? You’re always so forgetful, just like your father. Did you even check them over for cuts?”

Asriel looks confused.

(Asriel) “I didn’t check them over yet, and I didn’t give them your name. How did you know?”

You shrug.

(You) “Wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

It always comes out. Sooner or later. Although this is a bit quick.

(Asriel) “Wait, wait, do you have that thing that Chara does? With the time winding? Did something bad happen?”

You smile.

(You) “Not yet. Strangely enough.”

Both of them look concerned.

(You) “Usually by this point, I’m getting shot at.”

Toriel has her hands over her mouth.

(Toriel) “Chara only had to deal with that the times they snuck out? Who hurt you?”

She is so kind here. I think she would protect me, if I asked.

And then Asgore shuffles in. Because of course he does. Terrible timing.

(Asgore) “Oh, hello Chara. What did you need?”

Toriel looks aggravated.

(You) “Sorry, sir, but my name’s not Chara. I’m Frisk.”

He looks you straight in the eyes.

(Asgore) “My apologies, child. My mind’s not what it used to be.”

Less guilty, though.

(You) “It’s fine.”

Toriel takes a deep breath.

(Toriel) “Asgore, Frisk here was just talking about getting shot at.”

Asgore looks concerned.

(Asgore) “I thought that everyone knew not to shoot the humans? Their souls don’t understand intent so well.

No one’s going to try to shoot me.

(You) “Have you ever heard of alternate timelines?”

This makes everyone look uncomfortable.

(Asriel) “We nearly lost Dr. Gaster to his studies on them.”

Oh. Wait.

(You) “Dr. Gaster is alive? And the Riverperson?”

Toriel looks at you sideways.

(Toriel) “Are they usually not?”

You smile.

(You) “Not together. And I suppose every human that’s fallen has survived.”

Asgore looks at you strangely.

(Asgore) “We are made of kindness. We had Chara. How could we let a child die?”

Your eyes tear up.

(You) “I don’t know.”

Oh gosh, really. Here. Now?


	7. Hello Again

You can feel a pull on your soul.

(Asriel) “Sorry, they’re pretty nervous around humans.”

You think that’s fair.

(You) “Not like I haven’t been checked before.”

Asriel apparently chalks that up to your strangeness. Chara does not, as they schooch out from behind a pillar.

(Chara) “Does that have something to do with the stars?”

They sound more immediately hostile than usual.

(You) “Well, I am pretty determined. I suppose you're the Judge?”

They look you straight in the eyes.

(Chara) “Mind telling me why there’s a twenty in the LV static?”

Oh, that’s their game.

(You) “Well, you see…”

You are pinned to the wall with a knife at your throat.

(Chara) “Choose. Your. Words. Carefully.”

Oh, it’s a magic knife. Interesting.

(Asriel) “Chara, no!”

You wave him down.

(You) “No, no, it’s fine. I killed everyone because they all killed me.”

Chara looks surprised.

(You) “Except Papyrus. Wouldn’t kill a fly, that one.”

Hurt is another matter, but ah well.

(Asriel) “I killed you?”

He sounds so hurt.

(You) “Well, you were dead that time, so I doubt it really counts.”

Asriel looks befuddled. Chara looks disbelieving and angry.

(You) “You were a soulless flower. Can’t blame you for that. Much.”

Chara looks more disbelieving

(Chara) “How does something live without a soul?”

It wasn’t quite life.

(You) “Dust plus flowers plus determination can keep a lot of things going for longer than they should.”

Well, maybe just dust and determination.

(Asriel) “Determination? That’s what your soul means, right, Chara?”

You tut and wiggle your finger.

(You) “No, silly. Determination is soul extract. Although I suppose no one would figure that out if the souls were still in people’s bodies.”

Oops. Now they both look terrified. Or angry.

(Chara) “The monsters would never kill kids!”

You feel bad. But Chara needs an answer.

(You) “Monsters would never kill people that they thought were… human. Good. Whatever. But most of them don’t have much of a model.”

The rest of them are more ambivalent.

(Asriel) “But, Chara!”

Poor dear.

(You) “They forget quick. Monsters might not have determination, but conviction? They have heaps of that.”

They are both staring at you.

(You) “Storytime, then?”

They nod.


	8. Storytime

You would sit down, but the knife is still at your throat.

(You) “Okay, brief overview, something like that. Whatever.”

Chara motions for you to get on with it. You take a deep breath.

(You) “Once upon a time a child fell down Mt. Ebott. Or tripped, or jumped. Or pitched themselves headfirst into the abyss.”

Like a diver.

(You) “They injured themself, so they called out for help.”

And nobody came.

(You) “And our favorite prince came to their rescue. The Dreemurrs took Chara in.”

You wish you could say the same.

(You) “Chara was happy with the Dreemurrs, but they didn’t like how the monsters were stuck under the mountain while the humans roamed free.”

Abuse, or something like that.

(You) “One day Chara and Asriel decided to make their dad a pie. But they decided to use buttercups instead of cups of butter.”

Puns ruined this family.

(You) “Buttercups are very poisonous, and very painful. But Chara decided that they could kill themself with buttercups, and use their soul to save the monsters. Asriel agreed.”

Did they gasp? Seems warranted.

(You) “Their plan succeeded. Asriel absorbed Chara’s soul and passed through the barrier. And then they met the humans.”

Never goes well after that.

(You) “The humans assumed that Asriel had killed Chara, so they began to fight. But Asriel would not fight back.

Sap, that one.

(You) “Chara urged him to fight, but he went home instead. He died in front of his parents. Asgore declared war on humans.”

Because something about humans are bad. Even though his kid was a human.

(You) “Six humans fell into the underground and were killed. And then I fell. And died. A lot. And I got tired of it, and Chara was a voice in my head, and Alyphys put determination on a dusty flower, and that was Asriel, or as close as you could get, and I was tired of dying so I killed everyone. I should have spared Papyrus, but he just… kept talking. ‘You can be better.’ I didn’t want to be better. I wanted to be safe. And no one was going to keep me that way. And I wanted to see them all dusted. And Chara yelled, and Flowey cheered. Up until his end. And then Chara killed me, and I tried to make it better, until I drove Sans insane, and then he threw me into the core.”

They are just staring now.

(Asriel) “Why did Sans go crazy?”

Determination.

(You) “He remembers stuff. He’s also very passive aggressive, so instead of, like, talking to me, he just threw me into the core.”

Asriel nods like this is a normal conversation. Chara is staring, but the knife discorporated somewhere along the way.

(You) “So, Do Iget to meet your siblings now?”

Living fallen children. Should be interesting.


	9. Indeed

You end up back in the living room, a cup of tea in your hands.

You have had Asgore’s tea before, of course. Once even with pie. But the knowledge that this is what the underground is like, pie and tea and kindness you don’t have to nearly die for makes you tear up a little.

Chara and Asriel are discussing what you told them with Asgore and Toriel in low tones. You are glad that it is not your responsibility this time.

They come back eventually. Asgore refuses to look you in the eyes. You don’t think you care too much one way or the other.

Toriel has questions, though.

(Toriel) “Why on earth would Asgore kill six children?”

She doesn’t pull her punches, does she?

(You) “Monsters live off hope, or something like that, right?”

Conviction might be closer.

(Asgore) “Yes?”

He sounds more sure of himself than you thought he would be. Good.

(You) “And how was the underground before Chara showed up?”

Toriel and Asgore look away from you.

(You) “Okay, so, we got two dead children, one who hated humans, and the other one who was killed by them and no hope. And no souls to break the barrier. So, what can you do to bring back hope? War is a good way of bringing unity.”

Asgore looks sick.


	10. Pleasure To Meet You

This is, of course, when a human crashes through.

Well, crashes might not be the right word. But it’s close.

They are an adult, and… a guard. Hmm.

(???) “Hey! Is something wrong? Oh, my goodness! Why didn’t you tell me there was another human? Hey, I’m Tessa!”

She is excitable. Although you don’t suppose you can blame her.

(You) “Hello. My name is Frisk. It’s nice to meet you.”

She laughs.

(Tessa) “You remind me of Chara when they were younger. Chara? Hello?”

None of them seem quite alright.

(Chara) “Sorry. Frisk here, just shared some rather… disturbing news.”

Tessa’s face shifts immediately, into protectiveness.

(Tessa) “Don’t you worry, Frisk. They can’t get you here, and the monsters are real nice.”

You smile up at her.

(You) “Thank you.”

And you can see the bandanna in her hair. It’s pretty.

(Tessa) “Mind if I call everybody else in?”

Toriel smiles.

(Toriel) “That would be wise. Thank you, my dear.”

Tessa rushes out. You take another sip of your tea.

(You) “So, what happened to Gaster, anyway?”

Asriel jumps to fill the hole in the conversation.

(Asriel) “He, uh, almost got sucked into the Core. But Winnie is very good at double checking safety precautions. Sans did the gravity-reversing thing just in time.”

That would solve a lot of problems.

(You) “Thanks. Can I have some tea?”

Asgore pours you some, and you discuss politics until Tessa pops back in with the rest of the fallen humans in tow.

(???) “Hello, I’m Ben. It’s nice to meet you. Frisk?”

You nod. He has a cane with a ribbon wrapped around it. It is pretty.

(???) “Hey, I’m Trey. Welcome to the Underground.

He wears shoes not too different from ballet flats. You like them.

(???) “I am Winnie. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

Little bit awkward there. It’s fine.

(Tessa) “Oh, and this is Pixie!”

Pixie smiles really wide at you, and shakes your hand. Not aggressively, but with more force than you were expecting.

(???) “Hi, I’m Jamie. Welcome to the family? I guess?”

Pixie leans on them, and pats their back. They slump a little bit.

(Asriel) “I suppose everyone wants tea, then?”

Everyone does. Except Ben.

Ben tells you about how he spends most of his time watching over the ruins.

Tessa tells you that she is a guard. You are glad her job does not involve hunting down humans.

Trey tells you that he teaches music, and then laughs. It is a soft sort of bitter laugh, so you grab his hand and smile up at him. He turns away. You shrug.

Jamie tells you that Pixie is a cook, and Toriel tells you that they suggested butterscotch-cinnamon pie. Your eyes mist.

Jamie tells you that they are going to be the Judge when Chara retitiers.

Chara tells you that they are never going to retire.

Asriel tells you that he is the king. You do a little gasp, and Trey elbows him in where his ribs should be, and they all talk about life. Their lives, their neighbors, their jobs.

They do not talk about the surface. You think that might be for your sakes.

They ask you what you want to do. You tell them that you want to be a star. Asgore tells you that Mettaton is looking for a guest star. You perk up. He might have killed you, but he is entertaining.

Chara brings you to a bedroom, and tells you that you are safe. You tell them that you are always safe in the first house, until you try to leave. More or less. They flinch back. You tell them to just be happy that they have this life, with their best friend, and imminent death not hanging over their head. You tell them that you might be back

You sleep, and when you are awake you stumble to a bathroom. And then you are falling again.


	11. Well, Okay

This is not too bad a place.

You decided to stay in the beginning. Toriel might be dusting Froggits, and whatnot, but she hasn’t killed you.

You save everyday, Just in case.

She calls you Chara, a couple times. You play along, well enough.

You tell her that Asgore is working, and that he’ll be back soon. She tells you that Asgore never works, but she laughs with you. Sometimes you tell her that he is out with Asriel. She believes that more readily.

Flowey lurks in the background. You wave when you see him.

You probably won’t see the Riverperson, but you have another world. Or a lifetime. Does it matter?

When Toriel knows that you are not Chara, you made her promise to take your soul and talk to the monsters. At least take the children. She agrees.

It has been a while. Maybe a couple of months. You might stay. You might not.

Either way, you’re done saving the Underground. You’re tired, and no one appreciates it anyways.

Sans usually appreciates it even less. You would switch places in an instant, but it’s not your call to make.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, if you have something to say.


End file.
